You can lead a horse to water
by EamonSweetmay
Summary: Riddick killed her parents when she was a kid. Now Riddick has to put his life in her hands in order to survive. Will she change to understand his past actions and will he change to become human?
1. Chapter 1

**You can lead a horse to water**…

Summery: Riddick killed her parents when she was a kid. Now Riddick has to put his life in her hands in order to survive. Will she change to understand his past actions and will he change to become human?

* * *

Disclaimer: 

All the characters are lent

I do not own a single cent

So please don't sue

I'm begging you… festive, right?

* * *

Chapter one: **Once upon a time**… 

A single drop of sweat tingled down her neck, continued down her spine and disappeared when it came in contact with the fabric of her top. She kept her feet ready to move and a hand at the gun in her belt.

"Gorgeous motherfucker ain' he, Frizz?" Fred said, noticing the way she looked at the man tied to the metal pole in the back of their ship. She spun around. She hadn't known he was watching her, hell, he was almost as good as her at sneaking up on people these days. Soon the only talent she would have to her self was her ability to have babies. A nervous hand found its way to her uncovered stomach, where a distinctive bulge was showing four months to go.

"Don't want you standing that close Frizz." Bendy said and showed her away gently. "You don't know what that son of a bitch is capable of."

She smiled at him, shaking her head, playing innocent and silly.

From a distance she kept watching the man, tough. He was clad in black, he looked strong, but was much stronger than you could imagine. His head was shaved, but a five o'clock shoved that his hair was dark. His eyes were blinded by Bendy's old shirt, which had been torn during the hunt, and his hands and feet was chained. Bendy and his crew weren't stupid. They knew exactly who they were dealing with.

But she wasn't no dumb blond either. She knew exactly what that sonuvabitch was capable of, and that was why she kept a hand at her gun at all times. Her baby might not be a lovechild, but she sure as hell wouldn't risk losing it for the likes of Riddick.

"It was a tough hunt, Frizz." Fred said softly. "Why don't you go rest for a while?"

"I wasn't even in the hunt, Fred. You made sure of that." she hissed, but left the cargo room none the less. Fred followed her into the dining area. "What would you have me do? You can't do field work, Frizzy. Not like that." He pointed at her stomach.

"Don't you patronise me, Fred. Don't you dare! I put in the hours, I did the research. I should have been there at the take-down! I deserved that much."

"Jesus, Frizz. When did this get so personal to you? He's just a payday."

She didn't even look him in the eyes; she just turned her back at him and bowed her head. "This has always been personal, Fred. With Riddick it's always personal." Then she left the dining area.

* * *

She had been put to bed and tugged in by first her mom and later, when she still hadn't fallen asleep, her father. She never had problems sleeping, but this night the wind kept her up. She got out of bed and found her way through the darkness. Her room was upstairs, all of the bedrooms were. Her's were just at the top of the stairs and her parent's room was at the end of the hall, next to her brother's room. Mattie was older than her, already twelve, but he loved her and he'd rather hang out with her than play in _the cage_ with his friends. _The_ _cage_ was a large football field, which had been fenced in for the protection of the children, and two volunteer parents stood guard at all times. 

They lived in the safer part of the city, but here the parents were wealthy and a constant fear of their children being kidnapped for ransom had caused the parents to take these measures.

But there were no guards around their houses, just the electric fences and burglar alarms, and those could be fooled. And no one was better at it than Riddick.

She was halfway to her brother's room, when she heard the scream. Her mother screamed only once, but it was the sound Frizz would remember the clearest as she grew up. She was knocked over as a young man ran into her. He was covered in blood, a wild expression on his face, almost animal. He got up, pulling a knife on her, pressing it to her throat. She stared into his dark eyes for a few seconds, and in the end he put down the knife and left her sobbing on the hallway carpet until the cops found her the next day.

The cops called it a failed robbery, she called it murder.

Both of her parents dead, she and her brother was sent off to their uncle. Mattie didn't like it, so he took her hand one night and the two of them ran away together. He got killed and she got picked up by the mercs. And she had been hunting Riddick ever since.

In and out of slams, dozens of different merc crews, hundreds of different planets. This whole world wasn't big enough for him to hide in.

And in the end she got him, and it would just be a matter of days before he would be safely stored away in some triple-max, no-daylight slam on Crematoria.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach. She walked through the darkness in the dining area, and pushed the button to open the doors to the cargo room. He was still sitting there, tied up, blindfolded. Bendy would have put him in Cryo-sleep, but she told him that it wouldn't really matter. The motherfucker didn't shut down in Cryo-sleep like other people did. Maybe 'cause the sonuvabitch wasn't like other people. This man could slaughter innocent people and sleep like a baby at night.

She stepped closer, held her breath, stepped as lightly as she could, he still heard her. She heard him take a deep breath, then he groaned. "You smell familiar." He said in a husky voice.

"Frizz?" she took a step back, just as Steve entered the cargo room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I needed to know." She said and looked at the young man. He sighed and nodded. Steve was the only one aboard the merc ship she had told about her past. "You keep a distance, Frizzy. And call if you need me. Don't be a hero on this; Bendy will have your head if we lose that guy. And he'll have mine if I lose you." She smiled at Steve and watched him as he left.

"So." Riddick said in a low whisper. "What is it you need to know?"

She looked at him, watched his body through the darkness. She didn't have his eyes, but she could see his chains well enough, and they looked safe. She stepped closer again.

"I know your smell." He repeated. She didn't answer, but she could feel a lump forming in her throat. "You're angry at me for something. I could hear it in your voice before and I can smell it now. And you're scared. Not that strange, most people are when they're alone with me." He smiled. "Even if I'm the one who's tied up for a change." He took another deep breath. "And you're pregnant." That made her stop. She put a hand on her stomach, as a mental protection. She wanted to go back, leave the cargo room and have Bendy kill the son of a bitch.

"You killed people I loved." She said, her voice breaking at the last word.

"That happens a lot. Did I kill the father of your child?"

She stopped dead. "No. you killed my parents." She said, almost crying now. Riddick tilted his head, seamed to think for a moment. "How old are you?"

She didn't answer. She stepped back, tripping over a cable. He sat up strait now. "You're that kid, the blond. The girl in the hallway." She stumbled back finding the door in the darkness. She got it open and fell out into the dining area and shut the door behind her with a sob. Steve got up from his seat at the table. "Are you alright, Frizz? Did he hurt you? Did he? I'll cut his dick off if he tried."

She shook her head and puked. "That was so stupid. So bloody stupid." She got up and ran for her room where she curled up on her bed. She thought she had been strong enough for this, but she wasn't. She hadn't been ready to see him, and now he knew too much about her. And she still didn't know why. Why he had killed her parents. Why he had let her live.

**

* * *

Eamon:** I've reread and corrected a few mistakes, spelling and grammar. Feel free to point them out to me if you finde any more. Hope you like, reviews appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**You can lead a horse to water**…

Summery: Riddick killed her parents when she was a kid. Now Riddick has to put his life in her hands in order to survive. Will she change to understand his past actions and will he change to become human?

* * *

Disclaimer: 

All the characters are lent

I do not own a single cent

So please don't sue

I'm begging you… festive, right?

* * *

Chapter two: Getting there… 

Frizz was banged awake by gunfire and noise from the control bridge. She got up, pulled a pair of cargoes on and the only sweater she had left that would fit over her stomach. She ran down the metal stairs and down through the dining area. When she arrived at the bridge she had the tip of a gun pressed to the back of her head. She was pushed forwards into the control room. Here she saw five men, most likely pirates, in the process of taking over their ship.

"Female, Roberts." The man with the gun said and a grey-haired man looked up from some papers and gave her a quick look.

"Pregnant." The grey-haired declared dryly. "We didn't have pregnant woman in the ships when I was a merc."

"She's our best gunner." Fred said. He was tied and lay huddled together on the floor. He was bleeding, but it didn't seem serious. Then Frizz spotted Steve's green shirt. He was thrown aside and lay terribly still. "Steve?" She said, falling to the floor, ignoring the guy with the gun. "Steve?" She crawled to his side and turned him over. He had bullet holes in his chest and stomach and blood ran from his mouth. She turned to the grey-haired man and flung her self at him. "How could you? How could you, you sonuvabitch? He's fourteen!" Two pirates grabbed her and pulled her off Roberts.

"Watch it, little lady. Pregnant or not, you will behave properly in my company." Roberts said and looked at Steve's dead body. "He shouldn't have been playing with adults."

Then Roberts nodded and the two pirates tied her hands and sat her down on the floor between Bendy and Fred. Another man entered and went strait to Roberts. "Mister Razzy. What is it?"

Razzy put his hands in his pocket and looked at Bendy. "What do we do about Riddick, sir?"

Roberts looked around in the control room and seemed to estimate the safety onboard. "Too dangerous for a ship this size and capacity. So I say we kill him."

Frizz felt a cold chill run down her spine. If they killed Riddick years of hunting him would mean nothing. If they killed Riddick she would never know why. "You can't just kill him." She said.

Roberts cast her a bemused, but somehow acidly look. "Of course we can. He'd do us the same favour had it been the other way around."

"But he needs to be sent to slam." She continued, very carefully stressing every word.

"Look lady," Razzy said. "He'll break out and kill us all eventually. Unless you want to extend a hand in friendship to the guy, which would be really stupid if you want to keep that hand…"

"Let's all be reasonable now." Bendy said calmly. "You take our ship, at least give us Riddick so we can collect the bounty and start over. Jesus, we've got a pregnant lady here."

Roberts just smiled at Bendy. "Look, you all get to live, that's pretty fair."

"But we've got nothing." Bendy exclaimed. Roberts drew a gun and shot Bendy in the chest. Frizz swore and backed away in shock. Next to her Fred puked.

"You all get to live." He looked around at the remains of Bendy's crew. "How does that sound?"

No one moved, but in the end Fred nodded. "Sounds fair."

Roberts smiled to Fred like a gentleman would after making an agreement. "I'll drop you all off at the next dock. And don't play tricks, or you're all dead." He looked at the screen showing the cargo room, where Riddick was safely tied up.

"Get them out of here." Roberts ordered. Frizz was lifted off the floor and half dragged, half carried back to the dining area because her legs just wouldn't work. The four remaining crew members stared at each other. They had lost one during the hunt on Riddick and now they had lost Steve and their Captain. What would happen to them when they were dumped off at some docking port with nothing but the clothes they were wearing?

Frizz' thoughts were another place in the future, though. She already had a plan and she knew it would cost the lives of her crew mates. But Frizz hadn't taken this job to make friends, she told her self. She was in it for one reason – Riddick.

* * *

Frizz had met Bendy four years earlier when she was working at a prison transport under a captain called Friboedy. The prisoners had broken out and taken Frizz captive, and Bendy's crew had come to Friboedy's aid. Bendy found her in the engine room where the convicts held her tied up. She managed to wriggle her way out of the handcuffs they had put on her and hit one of the convicts in the head with the heavy handcuffs just as he was about to shoot Bendy. 

After that she came to work on Bendy's ship. Bendy said he had gotten his name because he had once snaked out of some chains in his earlier years, but he had never seen someone wriggle out of handcuffs like she had.

And had Bendy still been alive right then, he would perhaps have asked her to do what she did now.

Slowly and with out much effort she wriggled the handcuffs off and stretched her arms. Then she untied the ropes around her feet and snug over to the door. The others were fast asleep, and she left the dining area without looking back at them. They were dead either way, she told her self. Roberts wouldn't let them live. It was the same in the old days, when the enemy killed a leader; he would also kill all of the sons to avoid getting enemies who wanted revenge. Roberts wouldn't let the crew live, because if they ever got a ship, they would spent the rest of their lives hunting him down.

She found the gun under her bed and hurried down to the cargo room in the dark and closed the door behind her and locked it. Bendy's ship was build for safety. The emergency skiff was kept in the cargo room, so that if a convict would escape from his ropes, against odds, he could steal it and leave without killing the crew. Bendy always said safety came before money, and now he was dead.

"Riddick?" She knew where he was, but she couldn't see him. "Riddick?" he didn't answer, but slowly her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could see his body. He was still tied safely to the ion poll in the back. She stepped closer. "You came back." He said in that husky voice. She stopped dead. Then she bowed down and took off his blindfold.

"Roberts' crew is going to kill you." She whispered. He growled. "I bet they are." He smiled to himself. "Those motherfuckers don't like me too much."

"Any particular reason?" she asked, he smiled again.

"Did you just come to rub it in?" he said and moved "Or are you going to let me go?"

"Why would I let you go?" she hissed as quietly as she could.

"Because if you don't, you'll never know _why_."

She looked at his chains. She didn't have the key, but she had something almost as good. To her left she found a cutting torch and lit it with her lighter. He watched her carefully, her every step, every move. "You know how to use that, Frizzy?" he asked.

She looked at him acidly. "What does that matter? Even if you lose an arm, you can still talk."

He laughed. His booming laughter filled the cargo room and she swore at him. "Keep it down you stupid motherfucker. Didn't they teach you anything in killer-class? Like keep it down or you'll get caught?"

He smiled. "Then hurry, Frizzy."

"Don't call me that." she said heatedly. "Only Fred called me Frizzy."

"Is he dead now?" Riddick asked, trying to show some half-hearted concern.

"He will be, when Roberts' crew discovers that I've ran off with you." She said and started burning the chains off. It took her seconds, then he was free. She backed away, still armed with the burning torch.

"Can you pilot?" he asked and looked her over. She was skinny except for the stomach and looked fragile. Not like a pilot at all.

She shook her head. "No, I've never piloted in my life."

Riddick sighed and stepped over to the skiff. "Then what the hell do I need you for?" he said and got in the cockpit.

"'Cause I'm the one with the gun." She said and stepped up next to the pilot seat with the gun Fred had given her, pointing at Riddick's head.

He turned his head and looked at her. "Jump in."

She slammed the release button for the cargo gates with her hand and jumped into the seat next to Riddick. The cargo doors opened and Riddick took the skiff out of the ship and the two disappeared into the night.

"So what's the plan Captain?" Riddick asked and looked at her. Her hands were sweaty and she was shaking. Riddick noticed, but didn't comment on it. Instead he started playing with her. "So. You left your crew mates behind. Even Fred. You know he really cared about you."

"Shut up!" she hissed, but Riddick continued.

"They all seemed to really love you. Did you know them for long?" she looked at him as if he was hitting her in the face.

"I said shut the fuck up!" she hissed. "Don't you dare speak about them."

"Hey, I ain't the one who wrote their death petition!"

"Just shut up. Shut up!" she said. Her hands were shaking violently and she had troubles looking him in the eyes. He smiled, let her sit and think for awhile.

Then he looked at her. "You've killed those guys, Frizzy. Just like you killed the farther of that child you're carrying." She looked at him, shocked. How could he know?

Riddick smiled and she knew that he hadn't known. He had guessed, and her shocked expression had confirmed that he had been right. "You're just as much a killer as I am Frizzy. Every bit as cold."

He had hit her with something worse than bullets, and taking the gun from her hand was too easy. Riddick put the gun away out of her reach and watched her, as she leaned back in her seat and cried "I think you had a question Frizzy." He said in the end. Frizz looked at him, still sobbing. To be honest, she hadn't expected to live this long, but for now it didn't seem like Riddick cared to kill her. Maybe he was waiting until he got his hands on a really big knife. She pulled her self together and sat up strait in the seat. She waited until she was sure she could speak with out her voice failing her.

"I want to know why you killed my parents." She said. But Riddick just shook his head.

"You have been waiting fifteen years for this, Frizz. Now, ask the right question."

She looked out the window. They were leaving the planet. She sighed and looked at her hands. "Why didn't you just kill me? You let me live then, and you aren't killing me now."

"I might still." He said, then he smiled. "Had no reason to." He said and looked at her.

"You had no reason not to." She said and looked into his silvery eyes, for the first time without fear.

Riddick looked away and seemed to be thinking. In the end he didn't answer her. "I can't take you along Frizz. You would slow me down."

"They'll kill me." She objected.

Riddick just shook his head. "Not my problem."

"Don't you ever think about anyone else but yourself?" she said, voice high-pitched.

"Not that often, no." He turned the skiff and set it down at an off-planet docking station. He pushed her out through the cargo gate in the back of the skiff, and looked at her, as she was standing there, freezing and scared. Then he threw her the gun.

"Here, you keep this. Looking at this place I'd say you'll need it more than me." Then he closed the gate and took off. She looked after him as he flew away and knew just then, that he hadn't answered her question. So she was back to square one, no answers, no Riddick, no nothing. She turned on her heals and left the docking port.

**

* * *

Eamon:** It's really kinda funny. My sister Cornelia came home from college and read my new Riddick fanfics. She had to see Pitch Black and CoR to make sense of them, and when she was done she looked at me like "Are you insane?" and asked why all those women would die for a guy like Riddick, even in my stories. Didn't know what to tell her. If you don't get it, you don't get it. That simple. 

So what do you think of this chapter, this whole story. I usually hate made up characters, and avoid reading fics with them in, especially when they are the main character. So, it's a bit odd for me writing one.

But I like Frizzy. My kind of cold bitch. I hope she makes it, but you can never be sure…


	3. Chapter 3

**You can lead a horse to water**…

Summery: Riddick killed her parents when she was a kid. Now Riddick has to put his life in her hands in order to survive. Will she change to understand his past actions and will he change to become human?

* * *

Disclaimer:

All the characters are lent

I do not own a single cent

So please don't sue

I'm begging you… festive, right?

* * *

Chapter three: Outbursts…

She was walking down a dark corridor, her hand clutching the leg of her old teddy. The sliver of a moon could be seen through the balcony windows to her left and that was her only light, as she made her way to her brother's room.

Slowly, one testing step at a time, she closed in on the door. Then there was a scream. It was a scream so terrified and terrifying that her heart stopped beating, if only for a second or so, and her innocent, child-hands went up to cover her ears, the teddy still in a firm grip. She took a step back, almost lost her balance, just almost. She held her teddy close to her heaving chest, whispering into his ear, assuring the teddy that there was no need to be afraid. She started walking again, only to be knocked over by a black shadow, which lost its balance and went down with her.

At first she thought it was her brother, but the shadowy body was too massive, too strong to be him. She moved back, but the other person was faster, much faster, and she found herself pushed to the wall, a knife at her throat, starring into dark eyes. The cold metal was sharp, so sharp that she only felt the cold of the metal and not the way the edge drew blood from her bared neck. She kept looking into those eyes, for hours or seconds, just looking, terrified and mystified. In the end the young man took the knife off her neck and pushed him self off of her, getting to his feet.

"Don't move!" he whispered. "Don't move until the cops get here." Then he was gone. But his words echoed in her ears along wither mothers scream.

* * *

Brightness. It took Frizz a while to figure out why she was lying on a pile of seed bags in the storage room of an old warehouse. It even took a while to get to her feet and find the gun tugged away in the waistband of her cargo pants.

When she heard footsteps approach, she backed towards the backdoor, the only exit she estimated as safe at that moment. With a swift movement she was out of the storage room, just as the store manager entered.

"Who the mouldy phlegm-muncher camped out in my seeds." The store manager mumbled and scratched his fatty chin. By that time Frizz was long gone, puking in a waistband down by the docks. Five months. Five bloody months and she had been puking every morning of every fucking day in those five months.

She remembered _his_ face. She remembered his smug smile as he left the room after having gotten what he wanted from her.

Mercs had their own set of codes, she knew, and a fucked-up little brotherhood it was. But the bond didn't run too deep; They would turn on each other first chance they'd get.

She'd made one screw-up during a hunt, and a crew mate died, and she was close to being sent to a slam . _He_ was the only one who knew what she had done, and he had promised not to tell on her, if she gave him what he wanted. So she had. She gave him all of her and he left her crying and pregnant, and turned her in anyway. But Bendy kept her safe and out of slam, because she was their best gunner, because he loved her.

She found _him_ a couple of months later and stabbed him in the chest, left him to bleed to death. But she kept the child as a reminder. A reminder never to mess up again.

What a mess she was in now.

Hover Crafts passed by, even small ships, but she was looking for the right ship. The right ship to take her off this off-planet docking station, to go after Riddick. She put a hand on the gun tugged away in her waistband covered by her sweater and scanned the docks.

* * *

Just out of one merc ship before another one tracks you down. Riddick smiled.

He had been dodging this ship all night, never gotten a chance to slip into cryo-sleep. The pilot had surprised him more than once with his flying skills, but the two gunners were awful. So the chase had continued. But there were more surprises to come, both for him and for the mercs chasing him.

Two more ships appeared out of nowhere, trying to force the first ship off his tail. But in the end the three crews agreed on splitting the bounty, at least for now – you never knew how many would actually survive the hunt.

The skiff Riddick was flying had the speed of a dead porcupine, so in the end he decided that running on foot would give him a better chance. He set the skiff down in a woodland area on the planet where Bendy's crew had caught him just days before, a concealed and thorny area, where he could hide the skiff and make a solid run for it before the three merc ships would have a chance to catch up with him.

But mercs were good hunters, almost as good as Riddick, and the chase turned out to be more of a tie than Riddick had feared. One crew on the ground, hunting him, two ships hovering above, chasing his every move with gunners and nets. The crew on the ground was the unlucky ones. Riddick had four out of five killed within the first half hour, but the fifth merc managed to get a good shot and sent three tranquilizers into Riddick's chest before he managed to break the merc's neck. But the three little pin-sized holes in his chest proved to be more of a challenge than he had thought. The mercs had obviously used a very effective tranquilizer. A shot from the ship above; he wasn't ready for it and he got caught in a net, steel rods pining him to the ground.

"We'll be taking you to slam, boy!" one merc yelled from the circling ship above. Riddick could feel his eyes blackening, his body failing him slowly.

Then he felt a knife slitting the net open and hands untangling him, and as he forced himself to focus, he found the girl in his arms.

"I've got us a ship. To our left." Frizz said panting.

Riddick wrapped an arm around Frizz' neck and shoulder for support. "Thought you couldn't pilot?" he said and started walking left.

"Said I hadn't tried." She whispered back. "Guess I'm a natural."

With solid help from Frizz Riddick made his way to the ship where Frizz dumped him and took off. As soon as they were off-planet, she got up from the pilot seat with great efforts. She straightened her back, put a calming hand on her stomach and went to the back, where Riddick was half asleep in a passenger crib. "And now, Riddick dearest. I think you own me the truth."

Riddick looked up at her with his silver eyes. "That wasn't very smart, Frizzy."

Frizz clenched her teeth and rubbed her belly. "Well I ain't the one with three merc ships on my heals."

Riddick just smiled "You are now."

* * *

**Eamon**: not sure how well this turned out, maybe a bit confusing at times.

LadyOfThePlains, Brimseye, Buecha, BatPhase, AliasSpyCrazy, FitMama, Storyteller906, JacklynK, you may not all have reviewed on this story, but then you have reviewed something else, and I love you for that. You guys are the best! Your reviews make me laugh and cry and most important of all you keep me writing! So lots of love for being great readers and reviewers!


End file.
